


Not Many Pools in Brooklyn

by MagicalPeasent



Category: Avengers
Genre: AU where Steve isn't perfect, F/M, M/M, Multi, Party, Pool Party, Some angst, Steve may have some imperfections, Swimming, Tony should not be trusted with embarrassing secrets, bit of an AU, fluff?, slightly domestic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalPeasent/pseuds/MagicalPeasent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony learns something after a briefing he does his best to hide it. But he can't because he is, ahem, *Tony Stark.* So when he discovers Captain Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America, might not be 100% perfect specimen he wants to have some fun. Nothing harmful about a little fun right?</p><p>(Bit of an AU, I wrote this before I watched all the movies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Many Pools in Brooklyn

It was a very boring day for the genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist as well as a good majority of the team, they had recently assembled to discuss the matter of their next missions, the only thing Tony did find interesting was that after receiving their missions and going their separate ways, the captain pulled Fury to to the side, some whispers were exchanged and his and Natasha's missions were traded.

He didn't think much of it. Then.

It was a few weeks later and he was biting at his nails at the breakfast table, trying to figure it out. Why the hell were missions changed?! What did the Cap say to Fury to make him change it? Where was he anyways? The redhead sitting across from him raised an eyebrow, "what are you questioning Stark?" She asked bluntly, never one for sugar coating.

"Nothing nothing... Just... Why did the Capsicle exchange missions with you? What was the point?" He asked, giving her a slight, 'what the hell man?' Look. The red head frowned, seeing that the kitchen was empty. She didn't want to spill the secret, but this was more... Gossip wasn't it? Gossip was harmless and good for the soul, sort of.

She leaned in and lowered her voice, "do you really want to know?" She whispered, the brunet beside her now looking ten times more eager to find out, nodding a quick 'yes'.

"Well..." She started, "his mission was rather tedious... Supposedly there was this underwater station of terrorists somewhere in the Atlantic, the objective was to bomb the hide out plain and simple... But the thing is... You need to be a fairly good swimmer to plant the bomb, and..." She looked around once again. "Steve can't swim." She said, a small devious smile playing at her lips.

The inventors eyes widened as an almost evil smirk grew on his lips. "Really?"

"Yeah, never learned. He was growing up in Brooklen in the 30's, there probably weren't too many beaches or swimming pools he could get to on his own, which he always was, and in that time during military training there weren't any huge swimming pools for training because, simply enough, they were being trained for land combat." She explained, smirking slightly to herself.

Tony rose to his feet, "alright, that makes sense, thanks Tasha." He said, smiling to himself mischievously as he thought about it more and more, and soon enough, when they were all free to an extent, his prank went underway.

It was breakfast time once again and everyone was sitting around, including Pepper, Jane, as well as the newly recruited Sam. Loki just came because he was bored and Thor promised to make sure he didn't kill anyone.

 Tony clinked his glass and slowly everyone hushed, "now now, since we are all here, having some relatively non aggressive fun, I propose a pool party, it is fun and I think we all deserve some of that." He said, watching over the faces, specifically the Captain's.

Natasha glared at him so strong it made him squirm slightly, but he didn't go down on his offer, "come on, get into your sexiest swim suit after breakfast and meet me in the gym." He said, watching as everyone shrugged and agreed with the overall notion of 'why not, nothing else better to do'. Except for Steve, whom simply continued to eat breakfast, not saying a word.

About an hour later everyone was in their bikini's, one pieces, and trunks. Steve, Thor, and Loki were simply in their boxers as they didn't have swim trunks and it seemed to be the next best thing they had. Slowly the girls dove in, then Clint, Sam, Thor making a cannonball, Bruce wading in the shallow end, Loki lying on the pool chairs, reading, Tony plugging in after Thor, and Steve wading his feet in the water, sitting on the wall of the deep end. Everyone seemed to be having some relatively good fun, and about a half an hour in Tony knew it was time to finish his plan.

He walked up behind the Soldier, a wide smirk on his face. "So why aren't you swimming with the other's?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "...I'm not much of a swimmer." He answered, looking down at his feet as he lightly kicked them, creating small waves in the water. "Come on Cap, have some fun, loosen up!" He exclaimed, pushing him into the water.

Before he could process what happened the soldier met the water, though not before he mistakenly widened his eyes, and let out a slightly girlish scream. Some of the other's laughed, unaware of the stakes. He freaked out a bit as he struggled to meet the surface again, flailing his arms frantically to regain his lungs with air. After about 20 seconds and Steve hadn't returned to the top they started to get worried, Natasha's voice ringing in Tony's ears, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

Thor seemed to be the only one that acted quickly, "Steven!" He shouted, swimming over to where he took the plunge and pulling him back up, leaving a screaming, panting, flailing soldier in the god's arms, feeling righteously embarrassed, but not enough to stop his movements. The god set him down on the tile, attempting to calm him, "it is alright, you can breath once again, you are no longer trapped." He said, watching as the Captain nodded softly, still panting slightly as his heart rate sky rocketed.

Meanwhile Tony was laughing his ass off, unaware his friend had been in actual danger. Bruce rushed over first to check on the soldier, making sure no water entered his lungs, not stopping at the constant, "I'm... Fine I promise..." From the blond. Pepper, in turn, was not happy. The cry of "ANTHONY STARK!!" Rang throughout the empty area as she marched over to him, "why in god's name did you think that was a good idea!" She shouted, looking over at him, "I just wanted him to have fun, I didn't know he would throw a hissy fit!" He defended, meeting a slap across the face.

This time Natasha butted in, "you know damn well that he couldn't swim but you pushed him in anyways!" She shouted, "NATASHA!" Came the cry of the Soldier, trying not to have a panic attack, "you told him?! No wonder he tried to push me in!" He shouted, getting to his feet and coughing some."I'm sorry! I didn't think it was important information to keep a secret." She said, innocently shrugging as the inventor had done not a minute earlier.

The said inventor was still getting over the slap as the blond came up behind him, almost everyone smirking as Steve pushes him so forcefully into the pool he landed at the halfway point. The inventor flailed for a moment before panting an rolling his eyes, keeping himself afloat, "nice one Rogers. Real nice." He said, swimming back over and climbing to the top.

"Well now is a good time to teach Steven to swim isn't it?" Thor's voice said, looking over at the slightly traumatized looking blond. He gulped slightly and shrugged, a nervous smile playing on his lips, "maybe... J-just don't throw me in the water again alright?" He asked, holding a towel around his shoulders as a make shift shock blanket Clint have him.

 

And that is the day Captain America learned how to swim.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not seen all the Marvel movies, so if someone tells me that Steve can in fact swim I will take this down. I just thought this would be a cute story.


End file.
